nvefandomcom-20200214-history
Exynesia
]] Exynesia is a nation composed of a series of islands in the sea between Arvola, Stolland and Continua. It was originally formed when the rebel state of X-nos united with the neighboring colony on Archunstain island. The country has been through many struggles such as war, territorial loss and economic crisis, but has ultimately resulted as a prosperous nation. History Exynesians foundlings where built upon the X-nos rebellion against Tykeri. At the time, Tykeri was in the process of colonising local islands and overseas lands to expand their empire. However, government turmoil within the Tykerian Nationalist Party at the time, had lead to resentful public within Antivil, the colony town built upon X-nos. Government leaders within X-nos had begun to ask for economic and military support from the Tykerian government, but the government instead had began focusing upon economic developments on the main land, and lost thought to help their overseas territories. Eventually, rebellion struck X-nos with the government within X-nos turning against their former leaders. Although, X-nos had not gained its full independence, as the government in Tykeri pushed for other Arvolan nations not to give recognition towards X-nos. X-nos though, was determined to gain their full independence, and turned to drastic measure which would eventually with consequences, lead to their recognition. The X-nos Independence War was a series of events between X-nos troops invading Arvolan shores and attacking countries within Arvola to push for their independence. In time, the countries of Arvola defied the words of Tykeri, as Espan declared their recognition towards X-nos. X-nos, was free. However, X-nos was now vulnerable to attack from Tykeri, so they desperately needed allies. The local island colony of Tykeri, Archunstain, had also been reluctant towards the Tykerian government after the events which had just taken place to their neighboring island. X-nos offered Archunstain a proposition of unity, X-nos and Archunstain were to form a independent country. Their ultimate goal being to unite other Tykerian island colonies and begin colonies of their own to form a strong country islands nation. Despite these strong propositions, an un-expected event had begun to sprawl up. With the new declaration of alliance between the to island colonies, Tykeri had become angered of their loss and began to draw up the Royal Armies of Tykeri. In the following days, the 2nd war in NVE history would spring up, as the Tykerian Navy and Army would start their campaign against X-nos to cripple any chances of Archunstain bringing up a resistance. Today, this countries unity is named Exynesia, named after the founding leader called Exyno Bulmat. The new colonies such as Wahnos, Ovinac, Cavernos, Topos (occupied) and Rolo have further progressed the economic, social and military standings of Exynesia. Only time will tell of what will happen towards Exynesia, whether it will live in as an independent country still, or fall once again into Tykerian hands. Geography Exynesias geography is a complicated one, as it is comprised of many islands and not one single land mass. Although, each island does have similar geographic traits due to the formation of the sea bed. Each island have their geographical traits: - Rolo = Flat beach head island which up grows into mountain area. - Whanos = A small island with generally flat plains with small hills. - Ovinac = A small island with many hill contours. - Archunstain = A mostly hill landscape with few valleys and small plain areas. - Cavernos = A very mountains area with deep caverns. - X-nos (Antivil) = A generally flat area with a small forest and small beach head. - Topos = A large island spread across low coastal plains and small hills. Due to the topographic nature of the sea bed, most of the island are flat and plain given the expection of Rolo which is based upon Trinity Island. Culture l l l Economy l l l Government l l l Industry l l l Town and Cities l l l Category:Countries